Before the Beginning
by RLynnT
Summary: Just after James and Lily were killed, Sirius heard of the news and immediately goes to Godric's Hollow. It is as close to the original story without the brilliance of Jo Rowling herself.


Reaching his destination, Sirius descended on his motorcycle and skidded dramatically into a halt. His heart fell so hard that it was painful. The roof was caving in on one side… the side of the house where his godson slept. His breathing became fast and shallow, every bone in his body trembling with dread.

"JAMES! LILY!"

He screamed at the top of his lungs as he dashed past the gate and to the door. The door was already open. Sirius knew Lily had made James lock the door since they went into hiding. Fear was consuming his heart. Slowly, with growing fear, he stepped into the house.

"J-James?" he whispered shaking.

He turned toward the staircase and let out a howl of grief.

His best friend… his longest friend… the first person to show him any decency in the world… lay dead at the foot of the stairs, his eyes open and staring. Tears fell from Sirius's eyes as quickly as they formed. He was shaking more violently then before.

_He found them…_ he thought to himself_… this can't be happening._

"James, no," he cried softly shaking with sobs. "Please, no."

With a trembling hand, he slowly reached forward, removed James's glasses, gently closed his eyes, and replaced the glasses on his face. Then he placed his hand on his dear friend's shoulder.

"G-Goodbye…. brother."

Though Sirius's heart was already torn at the sight of this good man's death, he knew he had to search the rest of the home. James had a family now, after all. He needed to find them, too… even though his heart told him there was no hope for them at all.

With all the strength he could muster, Sirius pulled himself away from the dead man and forced himself up the stairs.

James would have died trying to save them…he told himself. If he was going to find them, he knew it would be upstairs… to the room with the ceiling caved in.

Every step seemed to take forever. He wanted nothing more than to run, to get away from this horrible sight. He felt as if he couldn't see anymore horror and he knew what would come would be worse.

But he could not turn. He could not leave. James had given everything for Sirius. The least he could do, in return, was to see whether or not his family survived.

Sirius stopped and stared at the door at the end of the hall. The door was ajar. There was a light on inside. Everything was silent. All Sirius could her was the painful sound of his heart pounding against his ribs, almost as if telling him "don't look in there."

His feet slowly took him closer to the bedroom. More tears fell before he even reached the door. Taking a deep breath, he slowly raised his hand and pushed the door.

_Oh God…_

There she lay, James's beloved wife. Her stunningly beautiful green eyes were also wide and staring. Rubble surrounded her when the ceiling fell.

He froze staring at Lily. His heart ached. There was a giant lump in his throat. Fresh tears fell. His legs shook and finally he fell to his knees. He covered his face in his hands crying harder than he ever did in his life. They were not only James's family, but his as well. Lily had the kindest heart ever known. She even softened James's heart, which was saying something considering how they grew up.

There was still one member to search for though….. but Sirius could not bring himself to do it. He could not stand to see what had become of the smallest one. His godson.

_Oh, Harry…. I can't do it… I can't look_

Suddenly, he heard a sound.

Sirius gasped. He held his breath. He didn't move a muscle.

_That sounded-_

He heard it again.

Fumbling over his feet, Sirius stood up and stared at the source of the sound… the small noise that sounded like… a baby cry.

The crib was still standing. Sirius kicked aside small chunks of the ceiling and looked down into the crib… his heart skipped several beats… he could not believe his eyes.

In the crib, a baby boy with jet black hair and bright green eyes was sitting up gazing back up at him, his tiny face lined with tears. On his forehead, he noticed, was a new, yet healing, cut. It looked like a bolt of lightning. The boy sniffled. He looked so scared.

"Harry!" Sirius croaked. He reached forward into the crib, grabbed the small boy under the arms and picked him up into a loving embrace. New tears were being shed now. Yes, they were tears of sadness for the loss of two great childhood friends, but also tears of great joy and relief. Harry lived. He gave a shaky laugh as he heard the boy's tiny heart beating. Harry gave two small whimpers of fear. Sirius gently patted his back trying to calm him.

"Shhhhh.." he said gently.

He pulled Harry down so he could see his face again. Harry was still sniffling but was not making any other noise. He looked up into Sirius's face. Sirius gave a small, watery smile, trying to reassure the boy, as well as himself, that everything was gonna be ok.

"You really are your father's son," he said softly, wiping away the boy's tears.

Then, without warning, he heard footsteps coming up the stairs.

Sirius pulled Harry into his chest to keep him safe. With his free hand, he pulled out his wand and aimed it at the open door. It would be normal for anyone else to keep quiet until the intruder left, but Sirius was too used to acting recklessly.

"Who is that?! I warn you! I'm armed!"

The footsteps grew nearer. Harry gave another whimper.

"It's alrigh'! It's Hagrid!"

From the other side of the door came a giant man. His face was almost completely covered by his long matted hair and long beard. His hands were raised in surrender as he came into view.

"Hagrid!" Sirius exclaimed in relief. He lowered his wand.

Hagrid looked down at the dead mother. His beetle-like eyes swelled with tears. He quietly tried to wipe them away. Then he looked back at Sirius and saw the small boy in his arms.

"Dumbledore was righ'! I didn' believe 'em when he told me-"

"Dumbledore? He… he knows?"

"He sent me."

"Sent you?"

Hagrid stepped forward slowly. His eyes were full of sympathy as he gazed at the baby boy.

"He sent me teh pick up lil Harry."

"Pic- wha-?" Sirius was confused. "Where are you taking him?" His arms slowly tightened around the boy, clearly not wanting to give him away.

"Dumbledore is gunna give him teh the Dursleys…. Her sister's family," he added gesturing lightly at Lily.

"The Dursleys? Jam-James told me about them. He hates them. And they hate him. Please, Hagrid," Sirius begged, more tears falling, "let me take Harry. I'm his godfather. I'll look after him. Please, tell Dumbledo-"

"My orders are teh bring Harry to Dumbledore in Surrey where the Dursleys are. I'm sorry Sirius, but I've gotta take 'em."

Sirius stopped, still holding his godson to his chest. He didn't want to give him up. James trusted him with being his godfather… but, James also trusted Dumbledore…

Hagrid waited patiently for Sirius to make up his mind.

Sirius slowly pulled Harry away from himself. He looked down on this brave little boy who looked death in the face, yet is far too young to even know he did it. To give Harry, the son of his greatest friend, to these ungrateful muggles was too much to ask. He would be more than willing to raise Harry, as if he was his own son. However, he knew that Dumbledore knew best, but this decision was so hard to make.

Finally, very slowly, Sirius freely gave his godson to the giant.

"I know it's hard, Sirius, but we haf teh think about wha's best fer Harry."

Sirius nodded saying nothing.

"Take my bike, Hagrid," Sirius said after a minute. "I don't need it."

"Alrigh'." He turned to the baby in his hands with a small smile. "Let's wrap you up teh keep yeh warm."

Sirius leaned over and grabbed the tiny blanket in the crib. Together, Sirius and Hagrid wrapped Harry up in the blanket so that all that could be seen was his face which continued to stare at the both of them in wonder.

Sirius stroked Harry's cheek with his finger as an inaudible farewell. He just couldn't bring himself to say it aloud.

"Let me start the bike for you before you go. It'll startle Harry if you wait."

Hagrid nodded.

A few minutes later, Hagrid was out in front of the house with Harry in one hand. He looked up at the bike, which was now rumbling as it waited for him, but saw that Sirius had already left.

Hagrid walked over to the bike, swung a large leg over it and sat down. It sunk heavily under his weight, but at least it was still standing. He grabbed a handle with his free hand and lightly revved the motor. Finally, he and Harry were in the sky.

It was remarkable, to Hagrid, to see Godric's Hollow disappear from below. He would be meeting Dumbledore in no time.

He looked down at the bundle of blanket in his other arm and felt his heart swell up. A small smile grew on Hagrid's face. The baby boy's eyes were slowly closing as they flew above Bristol.


End file.
